75 Drabbles of May and Drew: Planning a Wedding
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: A Drabble series to be updated when I'm bored or have writers block. Basically May and Drew are getting Married and each chapter is planning or something. Rating may change.
1. Bridesmaids

**60 Drabbles of May and Drew**

**Planning a Wedding**

**Me: What's up, my loyal fans? (Joke! Like I actually have fans! … Do I? Nah!). Well… I have major writers block for my 3 other stories so… I decided that I should make something so when I do have writers block… I can write this! So basically… May and Drew are 25 and getting married. Each chapter is a drabble in an aspect of planning! Oh! I also will dedicate each chapter to someone so…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**confessions-of-a-secret-love.**_

_**I do not own Pokemon… **_**is that a good thing?**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 1**  
**Bridesmaids**

Misty, Dawn and Steph sat in the living room of May and Drew's flat (**Umm… I'm British and… I think some people call it an apartment?**). May had called them and told to come over right away. So they did and here they were, gathered in their Mauville flat. May bounded in.

"Hey!" she said, unusually happily.

"Hey…" Steph said suspiciously.

"OK. You're way too happy," Misty said.

"Oh! So it's not just me who realized!" Dawn said relieved.

"Anyway… I called you because…" May started.

She paused for dramatic effect. She enjoyed watching the anticipation in their faces.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" she said, jumping up and down.

The others joined her.

"Oh my god! Since when?" Dawn asked.

"He proposed last night!!" May said.

"When are you getting married?" Misty asked.

"As soon as possible!" May said.

"Wow!" Steph gushed.

"Let's see the ring!" Misty said.

May showed her left hand. On her index finger was a 24-carat ring with a diamond the size of a Strawberry.

"Oh My God!!!" Dawn said.

"It's huge! It must have cost a fortune!!!" Steph said.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that me and Drew are getting married… and I want you 3 to be my bridesmaids!" May said.

The girls shrieked.

"Of course we will!" Misty said.

May hugged her friends. She was getting married to Drew. Her first and only love.

Me: OK… these may be random or something… but I would really appreciate some good reviews.

* * *

**May: Aww!**

**Me: Yay! Company!**

**Drew: I had to see this for myself. I'M MARRYING MAY?!!!**

**Me: Yup, 'cos it's my story!**


	2. Best Men

**Me: OK. This is Drew breaking the news.**

**Drew: Yeah… My fan girls will be crushed!**

**Me: But you have May!**

**Drew: True… I mean… and?**

**May: Charmed Drew!**

**Me: DID YOU NOT HERE THE 'TRUE' COMMENT?!!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD THAT?!!! Anyway:**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_**I-Wish-To-See-You-Smile**_** (SHE'S GONNA BE AN AUNT!!!)**

_**I do not own Pokemon…**_** or do I? … No… I don't.**

* * *

**Drabble 2**  
**Best Men**

Drew had told Ash, Brock and Paul to meet him at The Sparky Café. They came quickly.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Nothing… I just wanted to catch up," Drew said.

"O…K," Paul said cautiously.

"Well… I caught a Ponyta!" Ash revealed proudly.

"I've been offered a position as Gym Leader when Watson retires," Paul said.

"I finally got Steph to say yes for a date… after I promised her it would be friendly," Brock said.

"Wow! Brock got his 1st date!" Ash said.

"Yeah… All I've got to report is that me and May are getting married," Drew smirked.

Brock and Paul stared at Drew. It hadn't registered with Ash until…

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" Ash yelled, like 5 minutes later.

"Thank you for the delayed reaction, Ash," Drew said.

"Since your getting married, I'm going to overlook the sarcasm. Congratulations!" Ash said.

"That's awesome," Paul said.

"… This is so unfair! I'm only just getting a date, and your getting married," Brock sobbed.

"You're support moves me," Drew said.

"Sorry… so when are you getting married?" Brock asked.

"We haven't decided… but I want you 3 to be my Best Men," Drew said.

"Best _Men_?" Paul asked.

"I didn't think it was fair to decide," Drew said.

The guys started to pat him on his back and express their congratulations. But Drew wasn't paying that much attention. All that mattered was… He was getting married to May. His first and only love.

* * *

**Me: Ta-da! Sorry about the Writers block…**

**May: It's OK.**

**Me: Anyway, My idea of a drabble is basically… a short random one shot. So this is a series of them.**

**Drew: And you have 60 ideas?**

**Me: Yeah! And none of them fit my other stories! Oh! And if Paul and Dawn seem OOC it's because… the Diamond/Pearl series hasn't aired here yet and… I have no idea about them!**

**May: Oh… OK. Review! And if you think the chapters are too short… tell us.**

**Me: Yeah… I made this chapter longer for Twopaw!**


	3. Dresses

**Me: Hey…**

**May: You still got Writers Block?**

**Drew: Obviously!**

**Me: Yes May. Is it that hard to be nice Drew?**

**Drew: Yes**

**May: Ooh! Why am I marrying him?**

**Me: Meh…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Beautifly-rulez12**_

_**I do not Pokemon or the Price is right**_**… If I did… Ummm… I have no sarcastic/witty comment at this time.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 3**  
**Dresses**

"So… why am I here?" Drew asked.

They were in a bridal shop looking at the dresses on display.

"Because I want your opinion!" May said, for the 100th time.

"But… it's unlucky!" Drew said.

May sighed. Honestly… why were guys so stupid about these things?

"We're not picking out mine… we're picking out the bridesmaid's!" May said.

"Right… And I couldn't bring the guys because…?"

"Because there is no way Brock is getting anywhere near me when I'm in a dress!" Steph's muffled voice replied angrily from the dressing room.

"Fair enough," Drew sighed.

"Come on Drew! It'll be fun!" May promised.

Drew sighed once more. He sat himself down on the _bored husband_ seat (**or in this case… husband to be!**)(**By the way… every dress store has the bored husband/husband to be seat!!!**).

"OK Misty… you first!" May said.

Misty stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a blue silk, Spaghetti strap dress that fell past her knees.

"Wow! Misty that looks great on you!" May gushed.

Drew opened up Steph's bag and took out a notepad and a pen. He also grabbed his mobile (Cellphone) from his pocket and took a picture.

"What are you doing?" Misty demanded.

"Taking your picture. Honestly, you're spending way too much time with Ash," Drew said with mock concern.

He scribbled something on the paper. Misty went back into the changing room.

"So… what are you doing Drew?" May asked.

"I'm letting you take the dresses home, with all the information," Drew said matter-of-factly.

"That's very efficient! That's why I'm marrying you!" May said.

"Oh. So it had nothing to do with my animal magnetism, my charm or my dashing good looks?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… no," May said playfully.

"Right," Drew said standing up.

May screamed as Drew got behind her, lifted her up and started to spin her around.

"Guys… I know you're in love and it's really sweet and I respect that but… I'M FREEZING IN HERE!!!" Steph yelled.

"Sorry. Bridesmaid Steph, come on down. The price is right!" May said.

Steph stepped out. She was wearing a backless, sleeveless red dress that clung to her. It barely went up to her knees. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Ummm… May… you know I like your fashion sense but… this is hardly a dress," Steph complained.

Drew positioned his phone and took a photo.

"You show anyone and I'll kill you, Drew Kingly," Steph threatened.

"I won't show anyone… except for Brock," Drew said defiantly.

Steph glared and was about to do something until…

"Hey! Hands off the Groom!" May said.

Steph huffed and went back to the dressing room.

"Do you have to, Drew?" May asked.

"Yes. I'm bored," Drew said.

"Can you stop annoying them? For me," May said, batting her sapphire eyes.

"Hmmm…" Drew said thoughtfully.

May kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Please," she whispered.

"…OK," Drew said, returning to his seat.

"Can I come out now?" Dawn asked.

"Oops! Yeah, let's see you Dawn!" May called.

Dawn emerged. She was wearing a sleeveless blue silk dress with a ribbon that tied around her neck.

"I love this!" Dawn said happily.

"Say cheese," Drew said.

Dawn smiled and Drew took a picture. She spun around and returned to the dressing room. May turned to Drew.

"OK. Let me see the pictures," May said.

"Hmmm… no," Drew said.

"Drew!" May huffed.

"May!" Drew mimicked.

"Please," May said, once again batting her sapphire eyes.

"That won't work again May."

May bit her lip. She _really_ wanted to see his pictures. She began to kiss his neck, making her way up to his mouth. They started to kiss. Her hand slowly reached for his. She broke away.

"Ha! I got your phone," May said tauntingly.

"I would have shown you anyway," Drew said in the same singsong voice.

May smiled at her fiancée.

"Well… I told you picking out dresses would be fun.

* * *

**Me: This is probably the first time I've written something like that.**

**Drew: … Oh my God!**

**May: I think it was sweet!**

**Me: It was sweet to write! Oh! And… if anyone can tell me about Paul and Dawn's personality… it would really help my stories! **_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Something Old

**Me: Ooh!**

**May: What?**

**Me: Stupid Writers Block!**

**Drew: Hmph. Pathetic.**

**Me: (Giggles) you sound like Paul.**

**Drew: So… you get their personalities now?**

**Me: Yeah! Thanks for everyone's helpful comments!**

**May: So… what's this chapter?**

**Drew: You're enjoying this too much. I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!!**

**May: Did I say that? NO!**

**Me: Oh boy… they're having a lovers tiff. Anyway:**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Rolyn-Ro-Roserade**_

_**I do not own Pokemon**_**… But taken over Game Freak is on my to-do list!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 4  
****Something Old**

"Oh! I can't believe your getting married May!" Caroline said, hugging her blushing daughter.

"I can't believe he proposed. I mean… he has all those fan girls, and they're prettier, skinnier, smarter and… well, more everything than I'll ever be," May said.

"Now hold on a minute May Louise Maple! No daughter of mine will downgrade herself! He chose you May. Out of all the girls in the world, he chose you. And do you know why?" Caroline asked sternly.

"Ummm… because I make delicious Pokeblocks?" May guessed.

"May sweetie… your Pokeblocks are horrendous. Seriously… they made me hate tasting. He chose you because… your wonderful, talented, pretty, smart and overall… his soul mate," Caroline said, smiling.

"You don't like my Pokeblock?" May asked broken-heartedly.

"You're missing the point May. The point is… Drew loves you for you. And that's all that matters. And he sounds like he's really excited about the wedding. Especially if he helped you pick out dresses!" Caroline said.

"Yeah… he didn't have much of a choice Mom," May admitted.

"Still… You're getting married!!!" Caroline squealed.

"I know!!" May said.

* * *

Drew was sitting in his flat. He had tidied up, did the dishes and ran to the store twice. Now… he was just bored.

"Geez. I'm bored out of my skull here and May is visiting her Mom and Dad! …Roselia, come on out!" Drew said.

Drew threw the red and white Pokeball. There was a bright flash and out came a green Pokemon with Roses for hands.

"Roselia," _**Hey Drew**_

"Hey Roselia."

"Ro… Selia lia Roseliaro rose?" _**So… how are the wedding plans?**_

"Good. Well… I didn't know wedding were so confusing though."

"Role… Sel lia ose a selia roro Roseliaros" _**Yeah… 'Cos I've planned a lot of weddings!**_

"Thanks for the sarcastic comments."

"Ros Sel Rosela," _**I'm **__**your**__** Pokemon.**_

"I'm aware. So… what do you think is take May so long?"

* * *

Caroline walked into the Living Room carrying 2 mugs of Hot Chocolate. She handed the red cup to May and kept the pink for herself.

"So… when's the big day?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. We haven't decided," May said, sipping her piping hot chocolate.

"OK… how's many is coming?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided,"

"OK… who's catering?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided,"

"Who's playing?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided,"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided,"

Caroline sighed. May was just hopeless.

"May… what do you know?"

"I know that it doesn't matter about all that stuff. All that matters is that I'm marrying Drew," May sighed happily.

Caroline stared at her daughter. She was once so immature and now she was all grown-up. And Drew had done that to her. Suddenly May started to giggle.

"I just realized how much I sounded like an after-school special there!" May giggle.

"May, you should be going sweetie. The last train leaves in half an hour. But before you go… I want to give you something."

Caroline rose and headed up the stairs. May stared after her. What was it?

* * *

Drew was in the kitchen. He was making Dinner for him and May. He knew the last train left in less than half an hour and it was a 20-minute journey at the least. So he had time to cook. He was bored out of his skull. He missed May. It was half he missed teasing her and half…he missed her voice. She got up in the morning and didn't wake him, left him a note and left. He hadn't seen her all day. He sighed.

"Marrying May… it's going to be boring."

* * *

"Mom! Drew's going to think I'm boring! I haven't seen him all day," May whined up the stairs.

"It'll be worth the wait honey!" Caroline yelled back down.

She was rummaging through her jewelry box. She was searching for something special for May. She went past colored stones and chunky gold bracelets. Her heart fell as she thought she had lost it. Suddenly something glinted on her dressing table. On it, lay a beautiful silver bracelet with a dangling Beautifly. Caroline smiled. It was perfect.

* * *

"Mom! I have to go! The train!" May said, getting bored.

Her mother came downstairs carrying something in her hands.

"May… this was my mothers. It's been in the family for generations before her. May… I want you to have it. I want it to be your something old," Caroline said softly.

May looked at her mother. Her eyes began to swell with tears.

"Mom… thank you," May sniffed.

"Don't you dare cry young lady! Go home and be with Drew," her Mom said.

May hugged her mother. She then turned around and left for the train station.

"Yeah… she'll be OK," Caroline said to herself before closing the door.

* * *

Drew was pacing in the living room. He was really worried. It was dark and anything could've happened.

'_Where is she?_'

'**_Relax! Don't you trust her?_**'

'_I trust her. I just don't trust the weirdoes out there… wait! Am I talking to myself?_'

'_**Yeah. My name is… Daniel.**_'

'_You just made that up!_'

'**_So? Look… I'll go… but then you'll have no one to talk to._**'

'_Fine. Stay. So… how long have you been in my head?_'

'_**Forever. And I've watched yours and May's love story unfold… it's so sweet!**_'

'_You sound like Brock!_'

'_**Meh. Oh! How did his date go?**_'

'_Not so well. He took her to a really fancy restaurant…_'

'**_And?_**'

'_Well he said they were going for pizza. So Steph was under dressed and humiliated when people started to laugh at her Power Puff Girls T-shirt._'

'_**Ah. Oh well.**_'

They were interrupted by the sound of a key being twisted. Drew jumped on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Drew? I'm home! Did you miss me?" May asked coyly.

Drew thought for minute. He then said:

"No… not really."

May entered to find a meal ready for her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Drew."

"Whatever. Just hurry up. I have a whole day of teasing you to catch up on.

* * *

**May: You missed me!**

**Drew: For the last time May… IT'S NOT REAL!!!**

**Me: It's real… as long as you use your imagination!**

**Drew: Aw geez!**

**Me: Anyway…. I have thought of an idea for _A Dozen Hearts, One Plan_ so… I'll update that next!**

**May: Until then REVIEW!!! Oh! And the author is sorry if she makes us OOC in this series.**

**Me: Thank you and Goodnight!**


	5. Something New

**Me: Grrr! Lousy rotten Writers Block!**

**May: Well at least you have a story to write in the mean time.**

**Drew: Do you really have 60 ideas?**

**Me: Yeah… It scares me too.**

**May: Right…**

_**I do not Pokemon**_**… as much as I would want to.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**My Brother**_**. Thanks for being patient when I'm typing, when you want to use the computer. You're an awesome little bro!**

* * *

**Drabble 5  
Something New**

May lay next in Drew in bed. It was 9 and Drew was asleep. May was watching him silently, with a small smile on her face.

"You know that watching me sleep really turns me off, right?" Drew murmured.

"I wasn't watching you sleep!" May said outraged.

"May… you blush when you lie," he said.

"And?"

"You're blushing like crazy!"

May looked down embarrassed. He knew every little thing about her. He knew which buttons to press and how to press him. He knew how to annoy her with her pet hates. And he knew how to make her love him more.

"I'm saying nothing without a lawyer present," May said leaving.

As she left, she heard Drew chuckle. May entered the kitchen, turned the kettle on and got out 2 mugs. She got out the milk and made coffee for her and Drew. She heard him come in the kitchen. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green T-Shirt. He put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

"Morning. Nice hair," Drew mocked.

"Leave it!" May said.

"Seriously! Bed-head is most definitely your look," he said sarcastically.

"Hmph! I'm getting dressed!" May said storming out.

Drew just laughed at his short-fused fiancée. He drank his coffee and smiled.

* * *

May bound out the bedroom. She was wearing a jean skirt and a red vest top.

"Ha! No more bed head!" May pointed out.

"It's a shame too. I was serious when I said you suited it," Drew said.

"No you weren't!" May cried.

"So where are you going today?" Drew asked.

"Dawn's," May answered.

"Oh. OK…" Drew said disappointedly.

"Why don't you come too? Paul will be there… he always is! Honestly, you'd think he'd ask her out already!" May said.

"Well… it took me long enough to ask you out," Drew said.

"Yeah… and look what you missed out on," May smiled.

"Yeah… I don't know how I'd live without your bed head," Drew said, ducking from May's violent swings.

"That's it… RUN ANDREW JAMES KINGLY!!!" May yelled.

"Catch me if you can May Louise Maple," Drew called running downstairs to the door.

* * *

"That's it… GO HOME PAUL PEARL!!!" Dawn yelled.

"Hmmm… no. You're too easy to torment," Paul said.

"You're so mean!" Dawn pouted.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

Dawn growled angrily.

"Why are you here?"

"Drew and May are coming and Drew will need backup if he's stuck with 2 girls," Paul explained.

"So… that's the only reason," Dawn said, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"No. I'm also here to see you Dawn Diamond," Paul said.

Dawn smiled smally, hoping Paul didn't realize. He did.

"It's about time you fell for my charm and wit," Paul said.

"Grrr! YOU HAVE NO CHARM OR WIT!!!"

"Who hasn't?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Hey May. Paul," Dawn answered.

"Well… she thinks highly of you then," Drew said to Paul.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"Umm… well… oh for heavens sake!" May said agitatedly.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You two no what!" Drew said testily.

"No we don't," Paul said coldly.

"Just date!" May and drew said simultaneously.

"I don't want to!" Dawn said,

"Well, I do. But if you don't…"

"No! Sure… let's go out sometime," Dawn said.

"Thank you!" May and Drew said.

"Well… why are we all standing in the hallway? Come in the sitting room! Wait! How did you get in?" Dawn asked the others.

"The spare key, under the flower pot on the right-hand side," May, Drew and Paul said simultaneously.

"So… I guess my secret place isn't very secret… oh well! May… I have something for you," Dawn said.

Dawn went to her bedroom. The others went into the sitting room.

Dawn returned 5 minutes later with a blue velvet box. She handed it to May.

"Here. It's for you," Dawn said, smiling.

May opened the box. Inside was a pair of beautiful silver studs. They were shaped liked a pair of Roselias with a dangling heart.

"Here… it can be your something new!" Dawn said.

"Oh! They're beautiful! Thank you!" May said.

She hugged Dawn. Tears were forming in her sapphire eyes.

"May… don't cry," Drew pleaded.

"OK… I'm calm. I won't cry," May lied.

"May."

"Yeah Drew?"

"You're blushing."

* * *

**Me: I know I said an idea…**

**Drew: What happened?**

**Me: I forgot!**

**May: How?**

**Me: Easily! Anyway… please review why I try to remember! And sorry if Dawn/Paul is OOC!!!**


	6. Something Borrowed

**Me: OK! Voting time! Raise your hands if you like Writers Block! … Hey! You over there! What's with the raised hand?**

**Drew: Leave the nice people alone.**

**May: Wow. Drew standing up for someone!**

**Drew: Hey! I stand up for you all the time!**

**May: When?**

**Me: Like yesterday with Harley!**

**May: I didn't see Harley yesterday.**

**Drew: That's the point.**

**Me: In fact… no one has!**

_**I do not own Pokemon **_**Unless one of you wants to lend me a couple trillion yen to but it with…**

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Is-It-Love**_

* * *

**__**

**Drabble 6**  
**Something Borrowed**

May was woken by the sound of bacon sizzling. She turned over to see that Drew wasn't there. She got up and put on her dressing gown over her pink nightgown. She went into the kitchen to find Drew cooking.

"Hey," Drew said, before May said anything.

"Morning."

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but I guess Breakfast on Sofa will do too," Drew said.

May left to sit on the sofa. Drew came in carrying two plates of an English breakfast: Toast, Eggs, Bacon and Sausage.

"The English have good taste in breakfast," May said.

"Right…" Drew said looking at her like she was mental.

"Don't give me the 'you're mental' look!" May said, outraged.

"But you are," Drew laughed.

May huffed and ate her breakfast.

* * *

May was clearing up the plates when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get!" Drew said.

He went down the stairs to open the door. There stood Steph with a blue box and a few carrier bags.

"Hey Drew! I came to see May," Steph said smiling.

"Oh," Drew said, frowning.

He wanted to have May to himself today. It seemed that everything had been happening over the past few days and that it was never the two of them alone together.

"Oh. Did I come at a bad time?" Steph asked.

"No. Come on up," Drew said.

Steph entered and went up the stairs. Drew could hear May and Steph talking. Drew turned around, but there was another knock on the door. He answered it and there stood Brock.

"Uhh… hey," Drew said.

"Hey. Can I come in? I need your advice," Brock said.

He seemed desperate.

"Sure, come on up," Drew said.

Brock entered.

"So what do you need help with?" Drew asked.

"I need help asking out- Steph! Hi," Brock said, a bit flustered.

Drew chuckled at his helpless friend and joined everyone upstairs.

"Hey," Steph said smiling.

"So… what did you need help with?" Drew smirked.

"Uhhh… I forgot," Brock said.

May was laughing behind Steph's back and Drew was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Right. Anyway' Steph said turning her attention to May, 'I brought around some shopping!"

"Great! What did you bring?" May asked.

"Milk, eggs, bread, cheese, spaghetti, bolognaise sauce and wine," Steph said.

"I'm just… going to go," Brock said.

"Why?" Steph asked, enjoying seeing him nervous.

"Ummm… uhh…" Brock stuttered.

Drew couldn't keep it in any longer. He started to laugh and May joined in.

"Right… bye!" Brock said running for the door.

They heard a slam, and they all laughed.

"You know… you'll have to talk to him eventually," May pointed out.

"I am!" Steph said.

"…Does he know?" Drew asked.

"I thought he did… meh. May… I've got to go catch up with him but… well… here. BYE!" Steph said, thrusting the blue box into her arms.

Steph ran after Brock.

"Hmm… that was weird," May said.

"Still… what's in the box?" Drew asked.

Although he didn't show it, he was happy it was just May and him.

"I don't know."  
"Well… open the box."

May opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver tiara. Inside was a note. It read:

_Dear May  
I know I should be saying this but… I'm not really good with words. But you know that. This tiara was my Mom's. She wore it for her wedding. Before she died… she asked me to wear this at my wedding. Well… I'm a few years off that but you aren't. So May… I want you to wear this at your wedding. It can be your something borrowed. My Mom and Dad's marriage was long and happy. I hope yours is too.  
All the love in the world,  
Steph xxx_

"Wow. That's a nice tiara," Drew said.

"Yeah… it's my something borrowed," May said.

"Huh. So… It's just your something blue you need then," Drew said.

"Yeah… I'll probably get that off Misty."

"Yeah… are you OK?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," May said.

"May…"  
"No, I'm not blushing, so don't say I am!" May said defensively.

"I didn't say you were. Actually… I wanted to tell you I'm going to be gone for a week," Drew said.

"WHAT?!!" May yelled.

"I've got to tell my family we're getting married," Drew said.

May closed her eyes. She wasn't clingy, but she hated to be alone.

"Are you OK?" Drew asked worriedly.

"Yeah…"  
Drew held her in his arms. May allowed her head t rest on his chest.

"Don't lie May," Drew whispered.

"STOP USING THAT AGAINST ME!!!" May yelled.

"Stop doing it then," Drew said simply.

"I can't!"

"And I can't stop teasing you because you do it."

"Ooh! You're so pig-headedly arrogant!" May said frustrated.

Drew kissed the top of her head.

"You knew that when you agreed to marry me," he whispered.

'I know. That's one of the things I love about you,' May thought.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Ta-Da! This chapter was completely random, but whatever.**

**May: Well I liked it.**

**Drew: You like everything!**

**Me: That could explain why she likes you.**

**May: Burn. Anyway… please ****review****. We would all appreciate it!**


	7. Something Blue

**Me: Grrr! I hate not remembering stuff!**

**Drew: O…K**

**May: Leave her be. She's in a bit of a mood.**

**Me: Meh. Anyway… I promise this will be my last chapter that sucks! Oh! And I've changed the name to 75 drabbles because my brother counted my ideas wrong. I had 72 so I added 3 more!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Lil-Priestess**_

_**I do not own Pokemon**_**… does any of us?**

****

**Drabble 7**  
**Something Blue**

May and Drew lay together in bed. Drew would've been up ages ago… but May refused to get off him. She was lying on his chest.

"May… get off," Drew said.

"No," May said, in her baby voice.

"May."

"Drew."

"Seriously… we can't be lazy all day."

"We can. It's easy! I do it all the time!" May said.

"Well I don't. May, get off me," Drew said getting impatient.

"No!"

"OK…" he said.

He got up, sending May on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" May demanded.

"You said you wouldn't get up. So I made you," Drew said.

May's face went red with anger. Drew took that as his cue to leave.

"HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!! THAT WAS MEAN AND COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!! YOU'RE SO-" May ranted.

But she was cut off when Drew produced a rose from nowhere. She stared at its beauty. Her trance was shattered by Drew's chuckle.

"Drew… where did you get that?" May asked.

It was something she had always meant to ask. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, while you think about it," Drew said.

May was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wondering where Drew got the rose. Drew came in carrying a pink box and an envelope.

"That Pelipper mail is useless. It delivered this to Mr. Green across the road. Anyway, it's for you." Drew said, handing her the stuff.

May opened the box. Inside the packaging was a silver anklet with sapphires encrusted on it. It was beautiful. May stared at the envelope. She recognized the curly writing. It was from Misty. She carefully opened the envelope. She began to read the letter.

_Dear May,  
__I wish I could be there in person… but the Gym doesn't run without me. Seriously, I wish my sister's would pitch in! Anyway, I was talking to Steph and Dawn on MSN last night (how come you're never on?) and they said they had given you you're something new and borrowed. And they're not the only one's who give you stuff! In the box is an Anklet. …Well what more do you want? I was going to get you a bracelet, but apparent you're Mom did. And Dawn got you Earrings and Steph got you a Tiara. Well what else could I've bought you?_

_**A Ring.**_

_Ash! I'm writing!_

_**Or a Necklace.**_

_WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS HUNTING FOR HER PRESENT?!!!!_

_**Probably with Pikachu.**_

_Just go! Me, you and my mallet will talk later. Anyway, I'm really sorry I couldn't talk in person. But I'll come over ASAP. I hear Drew's going away for a week. I'll come then (no offence drew!).  
__Love from,  
__Misty (and apparently Ash) xxx_

May laughed at the letter.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I guess I won't be lonely when you're gone," May said happily.

"Are you sure? You could still come," Drew said.

"No. You should tell them."

"OK. If you're sure."

Drew left. May sighed. She felt she was forgetting something. Drew re-entered.

"Oh! Did you figure out where I get my roses from?" Drew asked, smirking.

"Where?" May asked desperately.

"May… if you don't know by now… I'm not going to tell you."

Drew ran, pursuit by an angry May who was shouting a lot of unsavory things at him.

**

* * *

**

**Me: I promise… this is the last chapter that sucks! The next one will be cuter. I just needed to get that out the way.**

**May: WHERE DO YOU GET THEM?!!!**

**Drew: You should know!**

**May: Grrr!**

**Me: Heh. Young love. Oh! You do all know they're 25… right? Anyway… review!**


	8. Priest

**Me: Heh… about this being a cute chapter…**

**May: It's not, is it?**

**Me: It can be but… possibly… probably… not.**

**Drew: Oh for crying out loud. It wasn't the chapter she thought it was going to be.**

**Me: Blunt, but yes. Sorry! Drabble 10 will be cute though!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **_**Kingdom of Every Heart**_

_**I don't own Pokemon**_** what gave you that idea?**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 8**  
**Priest**

It was 1pm. May and Drew was in the living room, waiting for the guys to come around.

"…Well I'm bored," May said, slouching on the sofa.

"You're so impatient, May," Drew said.

"I'm not impatient! I just don't like waiting!"

"It's the same!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's no-" May began.

But Drew stopped her by presenting a dictionary.

"Read it," he ordered.

She found the section that said impatient. It said:

**Impatient** **adj**. _Irritable at any delay or difficulty; restless to have or do something._

"Well?" Drew implored.

"OK. So it's the same," May said defeated.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" May said, running downstairs like a hyperactive puppy.

May went down the stairs and opened the door. The entire gang was there.

"Hey!" May said cheerfully.

"Sorry we're late. _Someone_ made us stop for Tacos," Misty said, glaring at Ash.

"Mmmm… tacos," Ash said, in a trance like state.

"Who knew they sold Tacos in Mauville?" Brock asked.

Only Ash raised his hand.

"O…K. Well, come on up," May said brightly.

She went swiftly up the stairs and everyone else followed.

"Sit," May ordered.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.

"She's impatient," Drew said.

"I am not!" May said.

"Yes, you are," said everyone else in the room.

"Hmph!" May huffed.

"So… does anyone know how to plan a wedding?" Dawn asked.

"Well… me and ash do. I mean… we've been there, done that and got the T-Shirt," Misty reminded them.

"Why didn't I get a T-Shirt?" Ash asked.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Uhhh… so what do you do?" May asked.

"Well… I guess you should start with… a priest," Misty said.

"Don't they come with the church?" May asked.

"Yes but… you can pick your own too," Misty revealed (**A/N I don't know if you can. It just fits.)**

"Well we don't now any!" May whined.

"Misty… we don't have many priest friends," Drew pointed out.

"Well… we could always make a list of priests we do know," Steph suggested.

"We'll do that then," Drew decided.

* * *

After much thought and angry mutters, they each had a list.

"So… I have Father Williams from my home town and Father Brown," Steph said.

"I have… Father Longhorn," Brock said.

"I have… Father Applebomb," Dawn said.

"I have Father Johnson, Father Mason, Father Harris, Father P-" Paul started.

"How do you know so many priests?" Dawn asked.

"I'm assuming I'm the only one who bothered looking in the yellows pages," Paul said.

Everyone else remained quiet.

"Well… I have Father Poplar," Misty said.

"I have the Vicar of Dibly!" Ash revealed proudly (**A/N It's a Sitcom about a female priest**)

"ASH!!!" Misty yelled angrily.

"OK! I got Mother Parker! Umm… girl priests are mothers… right?" Ash asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"So, who did you two get? I got no one," Brock said glumly.

May and Drew were working together. Drew smirked and said:

"We decided to choose some one who's like a father to us."

"So we chose…" May started.

"Kunihiko Yuyama," They said together.

And so it was decided. Mr. Yuyama would be the priest.

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**May: … ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!**

**Drew: I've got to admit… that's original.**

**?: Ahem.**

**Me: Ummm… hello? Who is it?**

**KoEH: It's me! Kingdom of every heart!**

**Me: Oh! Hi! What's up?**

**KoEH: Well… who is Mr. Yuyama?**

**May: Well… I guess he's like our Dad.**

**Drew: He's one of the directors of the Pokemon series.**

**KoEH: Does that mean you 2 are… family?**

**Me: OoO No!!! Anyway please REVIEW!! And no… this isn't incest, because it's not like that!**

**KoEH: Sheesh! I was just checking!**

**May and Drew: …EWWW!**


	9. Cologne

**Me: Hola amigos!!!**

**May: You know Spanish?**

**Me: Some…**

**Drew: Meaning just that**

**Me: Hey! I know other stuff too!!! And Italian and Japanese and German and French!**

**Drew: Speak French then.**

**Me: Femme la bouche**

**Drew: Which means?**

**Me: Shut your mouth**

**May: Woo! Go Authoress!!!! BTW people this was going to be Drabble 10 so… this will be cute hopefully.**

_**This drabble is dedicated to **__**Cerulean Queen2421**_

**_I don't own Pokemon_** but I do own this awesome Misty pin badge I got on holiday!!!

* * *

**Drabble 9**  
**Cologne**

Drew was leaving today. Only for a week but… he was still going. To the other side of Hoenn.

"You could still come May," Drew said, putting some T-Shirts in his case.

"No… you tell them. They're your family," May sighed.

"They'll be yours soon," Drew pointed out.

"It's your news Drew. I told my Mom and Dad, so you have to tell yours," May said.

"I don't want to go by myself," Drew whined.

"Aww! Diddums," May laughed.

Drew scowled. He continued to pack his clothes.

"Drew… I'll come if you want," May said.

"No… I should tell them…" Drew said, defeated.

"OK… what time does your train leave?" May asked.

"In an hour," Drew said, closing his case.

"Oh… I'll miss you," May said smally.

"I'll miss you too," Drew said smiling.

Thunder roared in the distance. May whimpered.

"Typical," she sighed.

"Yup. Looks like a flood out there," Drew said.

He continued to pack.

* * *

May and Drew stood at the train station. The rain fell finely on them like a veil. The train arrived in the station. Drew picked up his case and turned to the train.

"Goodbye Drew," May whispered.

Drew dropped his case, spun back around and kissed May. She groaned and Drew seemed to catch it in his own throat. It didn't matter that there were people staring at them. It didn't matter that they were dripping wet from the rain. Nothing mattered. They broke apart and had one last final embrace. May's head rested in the groove of Drew's shoulder. She inhaled his familiar scent of Roses and Cologne.

"What cologne are you wearing?" she whispered.

"Yeah… that's romantic May," Drew smirked.

"Drew."

"Machamp… why?" Drew asked.

"No reason."

Drew got on the train. The doors closed and May was left alone in the rain.

* * *

Drew sat down on the hard train seats and sighed. People had said he was overprotective of May. But when he looked deep into her sapphire eyes… she was only a child. A vulnerable child. He trusted May… but he couldn't bear to see her get hurt. She was too trusting… too kind… too…

"Perfect," he whispered.

* * *

May returned home. She had just been shopping at the Mall (**AN or whatever you call it**). She was carrying a small blue bag. She set it down on her bedside table and went to get something to eat.

May went to bed at 10. Drew had called to say he had got there, since May insisted he did because of the slippery lines. She took out a small bottle. On it, it said Machamp. She smiled and dabbed it on her pillow. After a while, she fell asleep, inhaling the familiar scent of Roses and Cologne.

* * *

**Me: Heh… I tried to make it cute…**

**May: It was!**

**Drew: You're enjoying this WAY too much…**

**Me: You're not enjoying this enough! You're too stubborn to admit you are!!! You loved that kissing scene!**

**Drew: Did not (blush)**

**May: (whisper) I did (blush)**

**Me: AWWWWWWW!!!!!**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: (giggles) nothing…**


	10. Mom's Opinion

**Me: Hi! I'm writing this story… guess what that means…**

**May: You have writers Block!!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Drew: You're useless**

**Me: Hmph! Whatever!**

_**I don't own Pokemon**_**… some of us aren't that lucky**

**_This drabble is dedicated to contestshippingluver_**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 10**  
**Mom's Opinion**

Drew was sitting in the garden, while his Pokemon played. He was on his Pokenav to May.

"Hi. Yeah… things are great here. It's a bit cold though. …Yeah, I think so too. Wait… Roselia says hi. …Really? That's great! Yeah… oh! I gotta go. I miss you too. I love you… bye," he said.

He hung up and went over to his Pokemon, who had started to fight each other. Inside, Drew's Mom, Tiffany, and Drew's Dad, Will were discussing their son and his fiancée.

"I'm glad Drew's settling down. He's liked May since he was 10," Will said fondly.

A dark look came over Tiffany's face.

"I don't like May. She's too happy and she's hardly Miss Kanto," Tiffany's said.

"But she's sweet, she's kind and she makes Drew happy," Will said.

"But have you seen her huge thighs? And… her voice is so annoying," Tiffany snapped.

Obviously horns were clashing. And unfortunately… Drew heard all of his Mother's comments.

"What else? Is she too dumb? Too smiley? Too brunette?" Drew asked angrily.

"Drew… you weren't meant to hear that," Tiffany said.

"Obviously," Drew said, walking past his mother.

Will sighed.

"Well done Tiff."

* * *

Drew was sitting in his room. It hadn't changed since he moved out. The same green walls and carpet. The same furniture. The same everything really. Drew lay down on his bed and sighed. He thought about the first time he introduced May to his parents.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mom, Dad this is May," Drew said.

May smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," She said.

Will offered to show her around the house. Drew turned to his Mom.

"Well?" Drew asked.

"It'll never last," Tiffany sneered.

* * *

**Time Change - After the Visit**

* * *

"Well? Did they like me?" May asked on the train.

"Ummm…" Drew lead off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Well… Drew had proved her wrong. It had lasted. But he thought that his Mom would at least be happy for him. His Pokemon were giving him sympathetic looks.

"Roselia?" _**Are you OK?**_

"Not really," Drew answered.

"Absol?" _**Do you want to talk about it?**_

"Why doesn't Mom like May?"

"Masqueraine. Masqueraine, Masq." _**It's like Beautifly and me. Blaziken didn't like me because he was like Beautifly's Dad, and he cared**_.

"Well… that's stupid," Drew said.

"Absol. Absol Ab Absol." _**Tell me about it. He went through the same thing with Eevee and me**_.

"You like Eevee?" Drew asked, confused.

"Ab." _**Duh!**_

"Roselia! Rosa" _**And leave Blaziken alone! He's cute.**_

"Flygon?" _**Am I the only one who doesn't like someone?**_

"Masqueraine." _**We're off topic here people.**_

"Flygon. Fly Flygon." _**Right. But she's worried about you**_.

"So? She doesn't have to bully May and pick on her flaws," Drew huffed.

"Roselia." _**Sounds familiar.**_

"That's different. I care about May."

"Absol." _**And your Mom cares about you.**_

* * *

****

Downstairs, Will was talking with Tiffany.

"Tiff. You have to apologize. To Drew _and_ May," Will said.

"NO," Tiffany said stubbornly.

"Tiff... Why are you so stubborn?" Will asked.

"You are too!" Tiffany said.

"Maybe… but I pull it off," Will said, brushing his hair back.

"Grrr! Look, there is no way in hell I'm apologizing to May for having an opinion," Tiff said.

She stormed out, to the front of the garden. She was having what Will called a '_Tiffy Tantrum_'.

"Why should I apologize? I'm allowed to have an opinion. If I don't think May is good enough for my little Pumpkin then it should be left at that! Drewy deserves better!" Tiffany ranted.

"Maybe that's what you think," Drew said from the doorway.

He walked in to the yard and towards his mother.

"Mom… I'm not going to make you come to my wedding. I'm not going to make you apologize or anything. But you have to except that soon, May will be apart of my life. And I don't care what you think because to me… she's perfect. I love her, and if you can't except that then… I guess you won't be part of my life," Drew said.

And with that, Drew went back in the house.

* * *

The next day, Drew was talking to May again. He was going home.

"Hi May. Yeah… my train leaves in an hour. Sure, I'll call you when I'm nearly home… really? She did? That's great. OK. I got to go. I love you. Bye," Drew said, grinning widely.

He went in the house and confronted his mother.

"So… anything you want to tell me?" Drew asked.

"…I'm sorry. It's just… you're my only child and… I'm a bit overprotective," Tiffany said.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks for apologizing to May," Drew said.

"Well… I want to be in your life Drewy," Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah… I also get my own way," Drew said flipping his hair.

Tiffany laughed into her coffee and thought to herself:

'_Like father, like son._'

* * *

**Me: Done…**

**May: Awww! Drew is so sweet.**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Uhh… didn't you read it?**

**Drew: No… I've decided against it.**

**May: Oh… well you were sweet. And your Mom doesn't like me.**

**Drew: Yes she does.**

**May: I've never met her.**

**Drew: Well she's seen you on TV. An every time, she says you're my girlfriend and I spend ages saying your not and I end up missing your contest!**

**Me: Awwww!! He watches her contests!!!**

**Drew: Err… (Blush) REVEW!!!**

**May: (Blush)**


	11. Church

**Me: Hey!**

**May: Hi!!!**

**Drew: Why are you 2 so happy?**

**E: I had my needle today and that means I don't have to worry anymore!**

**May: I just like this story!**

**Drew: …Why?**

**May: Cos… I do! That's why!**

**Me: Funny... you'll be saying **_**I do**_** later too…**

**May and Drew: (Blush)**

_**This drabble is dedicated to Haruka-xTwin-x**_

_**I don't own Pokemon**_**… you'd think you'd get that by now!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 11**  
**Church**

"So… where are you getting married?" Brianna asked.

May shrugged. Brianna and May were in a Café. May told her about the marriage and the fan girl… took it surprisingly well. Better than most girls did.

"Really? How long have you been planning?" Brianna asked.

"Umm… a few weeks I guess," May said.

"No… how long have _you_ been planning?" Brianna asked.

"Me? Well… a few weeks I guess."

"Really? You… never acted out your own wedding when you were little?"

"No."

"…So… you never thought about it?"

"Oh! I thought about it! I thought about walking down the aisle dressed in white… and the groom wasn't there."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… well… with my Dad being a gym leader… not many boys wanted to talk to me. It was kinda like they had a grudge against me because my Dad beat someone. So… I was a little self-conscious growing up," May explained.

"Oh… well you still need a church!" Brianna said.

"Fine! But I'm not happy!" May laughed.

* * *

May went home to find… Misty and Ash sitting on her couch.

"Uhhh… hi!" May said.

"Hi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Misty said.

May blinked in confusion.

"…Out with Brianna."

"And why didn't you call?"

"…Because I didn't think I had to."

"Well you thought wrong missy! Now sit down now!" Misty ordered.

May began to walk to the chair. She stopped abruptly.

"Hang on… this is my apartment!" May said.

Drew came in from the kitchen.

"Hey May," he said, sitting on the chair.

"Hi!"

"I take it you've met Misty and Ash," Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Of course she has! We traveled together for years!!" Ash said.

Misty shook her head.

"Why did I marry you?"  
"I asked."

"What are doing here?" May asked.

"We're here to help you plan!" Misty said.

"I'm here because I got literally dragged," Ash said.

"They want us to pick a church," Drew explained.

Misty dropped a bunch of papers on the floor.

"I made a list of appropriate churches," she said.

"…Appropriate? Misty… think of all the trees you've killed!" May said.

Drew laughed.

"Good luck with her Ash," he said.

Misty glared angrily.

"I have a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ooh! That would be a great wedding present!" May said.

Misty grinned.

"So… take a look and see what you think!" Misty said.

* * *

About 3 hours later…

May put the last piece of paper down. She looked at Drew. He shook his head.

"Misty… we really appreciate it… but…" May said.

"No," Drew said bluntly.

Ash raised his hand.

"Uhhh… Ash," Drew said.

"Just… when did you do this list Mist?" he asked.

"Last night."

"Oh… but I had an idea."

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"A good one!" Ash said.

Drew nodded his head.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Well… they're both coordinators…"

"They can not get married in a contest hall!" Misty said immediately.

"No… I thought that… well…" Ash said, stuttering slightly.

"Spit it out!" Misty said.

"Well stop staring at me! I'm getting nervous!" Ash said.

May and Drew sighed and turned away from him.

"Better?" Drew asked.

"Yeah! Anyway… what about that really big church in Hearthome City! It's the contest town in Sinnoh and it's really beautiful!" Ash said.

The couple turned back around to face him.

"… I like it," Drew said.

"Yeah!" May said happily.

Ash turned to Misty.

"And that's why you married me!"

* * *

**Me: Heh… it's short… but I needed to update this and really… what can you get out of church?**

**May: Wow… I'm very insecure!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: You have **_**got**_** to start reading these! You missed something incredible!**

**Drew: What?**

**May: Ash… had an idea!**

**Drew: … Wow!**

**Me: Yeah! REVIEW!!!**


	12. No Need To Worry

**Me: I'm updating!**

**Drew: Good for you.**

**Me: Are you being sweet or sarcastic? After a while, it's hard to tell.**

**May: Oh, he's being sarcastic. His hands are in his pockets, he's ever so slightly smirking, his voice went up a bit towards the end and he's doing that "cool guy" pose he does.**

**Drew: …**

**Me: …May… is there something you'd like to share with the group?**

**May: What?**

**Drew: …ARE YOU STALKING ME?**

**May: EVERYONE SAYS YOU'RE STALKING ME!!**

**Me: …It's a cute thing. She likes you so much, she watched you, and she's picked up on your idiosyncrasies.**

**May: And I bet you don't know ANYTHING about mine! (leaves)**

**Drew: …Huh?**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Face The Dawn**_

_**I don't own Pokemon-**_** but hey! Christmas is coming (wink)**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****No Need to Worry**

Dawn watched May. She would admit it; Dawn was jealous. May had everything! She had Ribbon Cups, a nice apartment… and she was getting married.

"I'll never get married," she said.

May looked up from her planning sheet.

"Huh?"

Dawn clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry… my thoughts just slipped," she said, embarrassed.

May stood up, walked over to Dawn, and put her arm around the blunette.

"Are you OK?"

"Of course! No need to worry!"

* * *

Brock shook his head.

"No… I definitely don't want a wedding."

Dawn giggled.

"Why?"

Brock and Dawn were in a Café in Canalave City, just talking. Brock took a bite of his cookie.

"It's just so… stressful! I mean… May and drew love each other. I always thought I'd get married and love would be enough. Didn't think about all this tradition and… work!"

Dawn looked down.

"I always wanted a white wedding. Like in the fairytales, when the Prince would rescue the Princess. I wanted the happily ever after."

"I guess it's a girl thing. Don't tell anyone though… but I want to live in the countryside with my wife and 3 kids; a boy, a girl and another boy."

Dawn smiled slightly. Brock frowned.

"Hey… are you OK?"

Dawn plastered on a fake smile.

"Tch. Of course Brock! No need to worry!"

* * *

"OK Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash cried.

Pikachu charged forward, completely engulfed in a flaxen electric ball. She hit the target straight on **(AN: I think Pikachu is a girl. In my world she is anyway**). Ash groaned.

"Man… I don't know what to do! You can't go any faster!" Ash said.

Pikachu glared. Ash laughed.

"We'll work it out Pikachu! And when we do, we'll be ready to join the elite four!"

Dawn laughed.

"I can't believe you turned them down!" Dawn said.

"I can't believe they wanted me!"

Pikachu ran back to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. Dawn coughed nervously.

"So… Ash… what was it like with Misty?"

Ash blinked.

"…Huh?"

"When you started dating, when you got married; when you realized you loved her."

Ash smiled and sat on the grey rock in the field.

"It was… worth it."

"Worth what?"

"All the waiting and all the thought I put in to asking her. It was worth all the years of wanting and all the pain I went through when she said no again and again and again."

Dawn rested her head in her hand. Pikachu jumped down on to Dawn's lap.

"Pi pi pika pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu! No need to worry!"

* * *

"Doesn't May have a calculator?" Steph sighed.

She muttered furiously as she totalled up the figures. Dawn drank her tea. She was at Steph's, waiting for her to finish so they could go shopping.

"What do you think of May and Drew?" Dawn asked.

"This may come as a shock, but I like them."

"I meant them getting married."

"It's cute."

"Do you think they're soulmates?"

"I don't believe in soulmates."

Dawn gasped.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"I don't believe in souls. I honestly think we're merely strand of DNA. Where in the double helix does the soul lie exactly?"

Dawn sighed.

"What about love?"

"I believe in love. Why wouldn't I? I think… that's what makes us alive. That feeling of needing someone and someone needing us… I like that."

"So you want to get married?"

Steph smiled softly.

"Yeah… and I want to live out of the city with my family. I always wanted kids… and a horse, but that's beside the point!"

Steph shook her head suddenly.

"So what's brought this on? Are you feeling OK?"

Dawn giggled.

"Of course! No need to worry!"

* * *

"I hate it when they cry," Misty muttered.

Dawn laughed slightly as Misty put her arm around the crying ten-year-old boy.

"Look sweetie… you lost. You have to get over it."

The boy's sobs got louder. Misty looked panicked. Dawn walked over.

"What Misty means, is you win some, and you lose some. It's all about the experience! You and your Pokemon will go through it all together, and that's how you form a bond," Dawn said.

The boy looked up.

"Ash doesn't lose! Ash is my hero!"

Misty pouted.

"Ash loses to me all the time! Why does no one care about that?" she sighed.

"You beat Ash?" the boy asked in awe.

"Yeah… but he's my husband. I know his strengths and his weaknesses. I had a slight advantage."

The boy gasped and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum! I'll work harder and I'll come back! I'll win next time!" he said.

"That's the spirit!" Dawn grinned.

The boy rushed out. Misty laughed and turned to Dawn.

"So… what was it you wanted to ask?" Misty asked.

"I didn't know you rejected Ash. Why?"

Misty shrugged.

"I guess… I didn't believe what he said to me."

"What did he say?"

"That I was the only person that ever meant anything to him."

Dawn grinned.

"That's so adorable!" she squealed.

"Yeah, but so untrue."

"Huh?"

"Ash cares about everyone. Everyone means something to him."

"Then what happened?"

"He came back and told me the truth."

"Which was?"

"He loved me, but he loved everyone. But he'd always put me ahead of everyone else, because he loves me in a way he never loved anyone else."

Dawn smiled softly.

"That's so romantic! _Ash_ said that?"

Misty laughed.

"I know you all think he's stupid. I know I've said he is a lot. But he's really empathetic and wise. So… yeah. He is smart."

Dawn looked away.

"Do you think there's someone who'd love me like that?"

Misty blinked.

"What? Of course! What's brought this on?"

"Nothing! I'm just wondering really! No need to worry!"

* * *

Drew rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? _You_ won't get married?"

Dawn nodded. Drew shook his head.

"You're crazy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just… don't think I'm the marriage type, that's all!"

"Interesting… exactly what is the marriage type?"

"Wife girls like May and Misty!"

"And you and Steph aren't?"

"Steph… yeah. She'd probably get married. Me… no way!"

Drew shook his head once more. Dawn had called in and began pouring her heart out to him. He didn't know what to say! Hell… he couldn't even relate to what she was talking about!

"And this is because you're not a wife type girl?"  
"Exactly!"

"…OK then."

"So this makes sense to you?"

"I think so."

"Cool… bye!"

Dawn stood up and began to take her leave.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Dawn turned and faced Drew. Her face was weary and replied robotically:

"Yeah. No need to worry."

* * *

Dawn was depressed. She had always doubted herself in many things: her career, her Pokemon, her skills… but not once had she ever doubted herself as a person. She turned the key in the lock and was greeted by…

"Where the hell were you?" Paul growled.

"This is my house Jackass," Dawn snapped.

Paul merely smirked. Dawn slammed the door, threw her key on the table and stormed past him, straight into the kitchen. Paul followed her.

"Someone's a little moody," he said.

"And someone needs to stop breaking in to my house and they need to stop bugging me!" she growled.

She grabbed the chocolate bar from the fridge and bit it angrily. Paul snatched it from her. She glared at him.

"Give it back Paul!"

"No."

"I said give it back!"

"You're not sitting here and eating yourself into a mess. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, so give me it back!"

"Dawn!"

"Do you want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" she yelled.

She looked away.

"I don't like myself. There! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she shouted.

Paul looked her in the eye.

"No. That's not what I wanted to hear at all. What's wrong with you?"

"Everything! I'm 21, and my most meaningful relationship is with a plushie I got when I was 12! I've never had a real boyfriend and for all I know I never will! I'm ugly and stupid and I hate myself!"

Hot tears fell down her face and on to the tiled floor. Paul stared.

"Hmph! Pathetic!" he said.

Dawn glared up at him.

"That's your issue? Because maybe people might not think you're pretty? Get over it! This is because of May and Drew, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you see Brock and Steph getting all worked up?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly! And… you are smart and you are pretty. If you have no confidence, then fine! But don't you dare but yourself down when I'm there! Because I think you're wrong!"

Dawn sniffed and lunged at Paul. She wrapped her arms around him and cried a bit longer. Paul stood there awkwardly, until she finally stopped.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's OK."

"…Can I have my chocolate back?"

"…Share."

* * *

**Me: Done! …Where's May?"**

**Drew: She's angry at me still.**

**Me: You should go tell her what you notice about her!**

**Drew: That only works in crappy fanfics!**

**Me: Hello! What do you call this?**

**Drew: …Meh (leaves)**

**Me: I know this wasn't wedding related exactly… but I couldn't get the idea out my head! Oh! And please vote on my new poll! Thanks! REVIEW!**


End file.
